


Love for the Game

by Fanfiction4MewGulf



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Mew Suppasit, Camp, Closeted Character, Consensual Sex, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Shenanigans, Ex boyfriend drama, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Hook-Up, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, Lies, Locker Room, Love Triangles, Lust, M/M, Meet the Family, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Touching, One Night Stands, Paparazzi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, Teambuilding, Temptation, Unrequited Crush, c - Freeform, football player Gulf Kanawut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction4MewGulf/pseuds/Fanfiction4MewGulf
Summary: Gulf, an up-and-coming football star meets Mew in a gay bar. They share one scorchingly hot night...A month later, Gulf arrives Bangkok F.C and discovers that Mew Suppasit is the new CEO of the Bangkok F.C. Soccer club, the same club that scouted Gulf.With too much at risk, he decides to forget everything but as the tension between them becomes hot, they wonder if crossing the line is worth it—especially with both of their careers on the line, love might just be the riskiest option.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 30
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

**_Broadway, Los Angeles, CA_ **

**_Precinct Gay Bar_ **

**_June 22, 2019,_ **

**_Summer Break_ **

Gulf had noticed him as soon as he walked in. Tall, he had to be at least six inches tall, Asian, and handsome as hell. He had short dark hair and wore jeans with a short sleeve black t-shirt that tighten around his bulging muscles every time he leaned forward to line up his next shot. He had an aura that produced an air of danger and mystery. He was the most gorgeous male specimen Gulf had ever seen.

Gulf didn’t like the bar scene, but tonight was his last night in Los Angeles, and his last chance to lose his virginity and get the infatuation out of his system. Then again, he’d been glued to the barstool for almost an hour, with no attempts of talking to anyone aside from his friend, Champ, and the bartender who was supplying them with drinks.

No way would a handsome guy like that go for a kid like him, though. It didn’t help that his English was mediocre at best.

“What did I miss?” said Champ in Thai, who came back from his bathroom break.

“Your friend is eye-fucking that sexy guy for twenty-minutes now,” teased the bartender, looking at Gulf, who caught a few words. The guy spoke too fast.

Champ laughed, “Still?”

Gulf rolled his eyes as he took a long sip of his drink, annoyed by the teasing but more annoyed that he was going to let his shyness keep him from hooking up with a guy- preferably the Asian hunk that was playing pool.

“I doubt he’d give me the time of day,” he muttered underneath his breath. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at the man by the pool tables, but before he could pry his gaze away, the guy turned his way, and caught his gaze, his lips curving in a slow, confident grin. Gulf gasped, and quickly jerked his head around, his chest constricted, making it hard to breathe.

“Fuck.” he cursed underneath his breath.

“Go on, show him what he’s missing,” urged Champ.

“No,” replied Gulf.

Champ exhaled loudly, “Come on,” he said, standing up.

“Where?”

“We’re going to play pool, and then I’ll magically disappear, giving him a chance to approach you,” answered Champ, pulling Gulf by the arm before he had a chance to protest.

Gulf stiffened as he watched his friend searched his wallet for change and then insert the quarters to release the balls, he then spent a few minutes trying to figure out how to rack the balls.

“Here, you first,” said Champ, handing him the stick.

Gulf sighed, “Fine, whatever, one game one hurt,” he mumbled, taking the stick, “I’m going to look like an idiot.”

Gulf inhaled, staring at the table not sure what he was supposed to be doing, but then went with the flow. “I’ll go get us drinks,” he heard Champ say, as he focused on the balls, not sure how to line up the stick. He lined up his shot and hit the ball but shot but missed every single ball on the table, and the ball bounced right back to him, scaring the daylights of him. Embarrassed, and praying to god, no one saw that he glanced around and sighed with relief when he noticed the handsome guy was chatting with his friends. A brilliant red blush spread from Gulf’s neck to the tips of his ears.

Prying his gaze away from them, Gulf pretended to be occupied with his game, as he fiddled with the stick, and leaned over the table. He pulled back the stick and throw it forward, losing his grip, he ended up launching the pool stick across the table onto the floor, right next to the handsome guys' pool table.

Petrified, Gulf spun around and sank to the floor behind the table. Not sure how long he was hiding behind the table, Gulf saw a shadow before him,

“It happens to the best of us,” he heard a man say in English with an accent that was similar to his. His voice was deep and quiet.

 _Is he Thai?_ Wondered Gulf.

Gulf looked up to see the handsome Asian guy offering his hand. A range of emotions washed across Gulf’s beautiful face: shock followed by desire, followed by embarrassment. The guy flashed him a seductive kind smile, as Gulf took his hand and was pulled to his feet.

“I believe this is yours,” said the guy, placing the stick on the pool table.

“Thank you,” Gulf spoke in English with a thick accent, hoping he didn’t sound as disappointed as he felt, quickly pulling his hand back.

“I’m Mew, by the way,” the stranger introduced himself.

“Gulf,” he sheepishly replied, blushing.

“How about a drink?” asked Mew.

Gulf’s heart was already beating fast. Hearing his words, Gulf swallowed, and his heartbeat even faster. He nodded.

As they made their way towards the bar, Champ met them half away, “I’m going home, I had enough to drink. Don’t forget to wear a condom,” Champ teased in Thai, winking at him as he walked past them.

Gulf glanced at Mew, and smiled, “My friend,” he said in English.

“You speak Thai?” Mew Spoke in Thai.

Gulf’s heart seized in his chest, completely horrified, Mew understood what Champ said, “Yes…”

“Don’t worry, your friend only gave you smart advice,” Mew teased, “I hope you will still join me for a drink?” His gaze flicked up to Mew’s face, and for the briefest second Gulf saw the indecision in those dark depths.

“Of course,” Gulf quickly replied, chastising himself for behaving like some virgin high school nerd.

Not sure how long it was, Gulf found himself checking the time, it was. He enjoyed talking to Mew, but he had to fly back to Bangkok at 10 am, if anything were too happy between them, it would best to leave now. Still, while the dating scene confused the hell out of him, he found himself lusting after Mew.

His pink tongue darted out to wet his lips, and then he turned to meet Mew’s gaze. They held each other's gaze for several seconds, and then Gulf said, “I should be heading home, it’s late.” He tried to stand, but his knees buckled, unfortunately, his toe caught on the leg of a barstool, and he stumbled a couple of steps.

“Whoa easy,” said Mew holding out his hand to stop him as Gulf found his balance, praying for the ground to split open and swallow him whole. Gulf closed his eyes momentary and inhaled Mew’s exquisite cologne lingering in the air. It was heady perfect.

“Do you have a ride?” asked Mew, “I can take you home, or we can go back to mines, my hotel room is only a couple of blocks away.”

Startled by his words, Gulf stared at him, stunned, completely red. How many times had he had imagined kissing Mew all night, how many different fantasies playing through his mind?

While Gulf was thinking it over, Mew waited patiently, as he paid the bartender for their drinks. If he were only less attractive, or less patient and quiet, it would give Gulf a reason to back out of it, But then he stared long and hard at Mew. His breathing became deep and even.

Stunned, excited, and a little scared, he looked Mew in the eye and said, “Okay. Let’s go to your place.”

***

The Hotel Mew was staying at was a few blocks from the bar, just as he said. Unlike the small cheap Los Angeles Hotel, he was sharing with Champ, the Hotel Mew was staying at was luxurious. Remembering Mew saying he was in Los Angeles for work, Gulf wondered what kind of businessman he was? He never went into details, not that it mattered, they were never going to meet again after tonight. Opportunities like this didn’t present themselves often, though, not back home, and he’d be an idiot to pretend he didn’t want it. So, he said nothing, as he was led towards Mew’s suite.

In the elevator, Gulf spent the rest of the ride in a daze. Several times he considered ducking out, but as the door opened on their floor, Gulf managed to get off with wobbly legs and follow Mew to his door. If anything, he felt a little warm. Almost dizzy with a mixture of conflicting feelings, he gulped and tried to breathe evenly. It would suck if he were to pass out now. As they entered the suite, it was large with a king-size bed and a huge flat-screen Television on the wall.

“Do you want something to drink?” asked Mew as he took off his leather jacket.

“Just water,” he replied.

Mew nodded, tossing his jacket on the gray sofa, and headed towards the minibar. Gulf glanced around as he waited for him to return. It wasn’t long.

“Thank you,” he said as Mew handed him a bottle.

“Of course,” said Mew, taking a long hard look at Gulf, unsmiling, almost like he was examining him. It was unnerving.

“How old are you?” Mew finally asked. Almost choking on his water, Gulf’s eyes widened, but his gaze didn’t leave Mew’s eyes. He bristled a little, rising to his full height, they were the same height, offended by the tone of Mew’s voice.

“21, almost 22,” he answered, gazing at him. Mew seemed withdrawn for a moment; Gulf couldn’t help but wonder if he was no longer interested. But isn’t it too late to be worried about his age now, they were drinking and talking all night. Surely, his age was not a problem.

“Pretty young,” said Mew.

“Not that young,” Gulf said, nervously as he finished the water bottle. Mew moved closer to him, closing the distance between them.

“You’re so beautiful,” Mew said. His voice was just above a whisper. Gulf’s skin flushed; his breath hitched. Mew held his gaze for a few heated seconds, as Gulf lost himself in his eyes, he dropped the empty bottle. They were so close; their bodies were practically touching. He smelled nice, of soap, and shampoo. His breath smelled of beer. Mew slid his hand behind Gulf’s neck and teased the soft hair at his nape, completely shattering Gulf’s willpower.

Gulf eased toward him. Mew licked his lips, moistening them as he gazes at him with a look of pure lust. Mew’s fingertips grazed Gulf’s cheek as his thumb traced Gulf’s lower lip from one corner of his mouth to the other.

“Your lips are beautiful,” Mew complimented his voice deep and hoarse, as he pulled Gulf closer.

“Kiss me,” Gulf’s words were muttered, but Mew heard them clearly as he let his hands settle on Gulf’s waist, a wave of lust caught him. Mew leaned closer, his lips softly brushed against his, and Gulf’s body came alive with sensation. Gulf watched him smile right before Mew kissed him. 

Gulf’s eyes fluttered closed, opening his mouth for him. Mew tasted of beer and mint. Their tongues touched and lips moved in time. _Not bad at all for a first kiss,_ thought Gulf. The probing of Mew’s tongue set a fire inside him. Gulf was lost, beyond rescue. It didn’t take long before it became a flaming passionate lip-locking, with Gulf moaning into his mouth. As Mew consumed his mouth, Gulf felt the top button of his jeans popped open, as Mew’s kisses moved from his lips, his cheeks to his neck,

“I want to fuck you and touch you and taste you until you won't be able to move,” Mew growled in his ear, as his mouth crashed down on Gulf’s neck with heat and hunger. Gulf’s skin grew flushed and his breathing sped up as he eased into Mew’s embrace- his world tilted on its axis and started to spin. felt so solid and right in his arms, not like need protection, but Mew was strong, and he felt safe.

In the next heartbeat, Gulf found himself pushed on the bed gently. Feeling Mew’s body hot and hard against him, he sent a ripple of electricity down his spine. The crash of their lips was painful, moaning, almost violent. Gulf clutched to him, pulling him into the kiss with every fiber of his being. 

When they broke apart, Gulf's head swam in a fog of lust and breathlessness. He watched Mew with anticipation as Mew removed his shirt. Gulf was speechless. The guy was hot! His skin so tempting to touch; every move giving away his strength glowing healthily. He had a chiseled chest. His abdominals were sculptured to perfection as his six-packs pop.

With a wicked smile, Mew turned to Gulf and undressed him with surprising gentleness. Once they were naked, Gulf lay down, resting back on the pillow with Mew on top of him

Gulf gazed into his eyes; they were a deep chocolate brown, “Go slow, I’ve never done anything like this.” The heat of embarrassment tinged his cheeks.

Mew stared at him for a moment, “Do you still want to do this?”

Gulf nodded his head, “I want to.”

Mew smiled and leaned down to kiss him, “Relax. You don’t need to be afraid. Say stop and I will,” Mew promised huskily, “I am going to make you feel so good,”

Gulf smiled at him shyly. He watched Mew slide off him and reach over to retrieve the single-use packet of lube and a condom from the drawer. Gulf gazed at his beautiful naked backside and it stole the breath from his lungs. The thought of what’s to come radiated heat straight to his dick.

 _My God, he is fucking huge!_ Gulf exclaimed in his mind, taken aback.

Mew’s hot breath, warm saliva, and the sensation of his tongue plundering his hole had Gulf begging for him to continue rimming him. The more he delves deeper with his tongue the more Gulf relaxed and loosened up for him. Gulf wanted him inside.

Returning to a missionary position, Gulf stared into Mew’s eyes while he shuffled nearer to him, lining up his cock over Gulf’s. The warmth of his erection and the added stimulation of contact created such an increased sensation, Gulf worried he might come too soon. Mew’s smoldering as he stared down at him. The longing in Mew’s eyes was enough to make him weaken.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as the level of anticipation climbed when he heard the unmistakable sound of a condom package being ripped open. Gulf watched as Mew rolled the condom over his cock and coated it with lube. He applied lube gently to the Gulf’s hole who shuddered at the coldness of it and the sensation.

“Just relax.” Mew’s reassuring voice washed over him as head of his rock-hard cock nudged his entrance. Gulf took a deep breath and closed his eyes pushing outward as Mew slowly pushed in.

Gulf winced, as the burn became too much, he whimpered in pain, “Are you okay?” he whispered in his ear, “We can stop.”

“No. It’s okay, keep going,” Gulf nodded, breathing deeply. Mew patiently waited for him to unclench before trying again. After several attempts, his cock finally shoved past the tight muscle and he was able to glide fully inside- connected as one. The discomfort subsided, and he relaxed. He felt huge and hard.

“Gulf,” Mew called, “I want to look at me while I’m inside you.” His voice was hoarse and sexy.

Gulf opened his eyes and looked back up at him. Gulf bathed in the luxurious feeling, not having the strength to move as he continued to ease in and out. His flushed face. His throat went dry at the emotion he saw in Mew’s eyes. His eyes were lustrous, his stare intense. Every thrust inched him a little deeper. His face, body, and neck were flushed with arousal. 

“You feel amazing.” Gulf’s panted words echoed his desires.

He watched mesmerized, as a slight sheen of moisture gathered on Mew’s forehead as he gazed down at him with dark, smiling eyes,

Mew leaned down and kissed him. The kiss was like nothing he had ever experienced. He felt like Mew was a part of him. Gulf was no expert in sex or love, but he was positive this was what lovemaking felt like.

Mew took hold of his cock, while he continued thrusting. Their orgasm took hold, a stream of soft cries left Gulf lips while Mew moans grew louder, his hips slamming faster, and his tugged Gulf’s cock more insistently.

As much as Gulf wanted to hold back, he couldn’t. he came, sending a spurt of creamy liquid over his chest and abs.

Mew gasped and stilled, and then, giving one final thrust, he pulsed inside of him, his body shuddering. Collapsing on top of Gulf.

Mew wrapped his arms tightly around Gulf’s body and rested his head on his chest. Gulf held him, as they drew deep breaths. When Gulf gained control of his senses, it was then he realized that he had just lost his virginity. He made love with a stranger, and yet Gulf wanted to hold him for the rest of the night. He snuggled up against his neck, this was the rightest Gulf had ever felt in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Bangkok, Thailand**

**_Team Condo_ **

_July 21, 2019 (Sun)_

Assistant Manager Witthaya led Gulf down the carpeted steps to the oversized living room of the Bangkok F.C Team Condo. The mansion belonged to the club, and it was exclusive and private property-most of the younger players lived there but the majority had their apartments. Gulf bit his lower lip for the hundredths time that day, trying to hide his endeared smile. He was far from Phuket- far from his home, but relocating to new cities, and endless traveling was part of the journey to success.

Though he was a rookie, he knew the rules. For a football player, the team was his whole life. It dominated his existence, spending endless hours together, living, traveling, and staying in hotels. Even though he did not know his team personally, he knew enough. Since signing the contract a month ago, he had read the biography of every player on the club's website if they had one. It was smart to know a little bit about his new family.

He heard it was a lonely journey for a rookie, he had no friends from his team yet, but that did not bother him- His best friend Champ also moved to Bangkok with him, with the plans to party until his journalism internship starts next month.

“And that brings us to the end of the tour,” said the Assistant Manager Witthaya, “I don’t know if it’s exactly to your taste, but hopefully you’ll be comfortable soon.”

Gulf smiled, “Are you kidding, this is amazing,” he exclaimed delighted, “My mom and I lived in a small apartment with one bedroom, this is mind-blowing.”

The Assistant Manager laughed, “Well, I live about twenty minutes from here, so if need anything to let me know,” said the Assistant Manager gently, “Congratulations again.”

“Thank you,” said Gulf.

“Well, I will let you unpack and relax,” said the Assistant Manager, “Feel free to order anything if your hungry, your credit card has eighteen thousand, as I explained before. It’s for your living expense and bonus. Would you like me to pick you?”

“Thank you but no, I’ll find my way around,” he replied shyly.

“Um…tomorrow is the first day of practice from 8:00 am to 12:00 pm, you’ll meet everyone there,” said the Assistant Manager.

“Thank you again for everything,” said Gulf, “It was nice meeting you, Sir.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Gulf,” replied the Assistant Manager, shaking his head briefly before turning to leave.

Entering his room, Gulf fell on his bed and exhaled almost as he had just remembered to breathe. This was happening. He was actually going to play pro ball with one of Thailand’s best team in Thai League 1, Bangkok F.C also known as the Fire Bulls. His path towards football was not planned by his parents- his mother worked as a nurse, and his father a former football player run out on him and his mother- or at least that’s what his mother told him.

Gulf knew he would become a football star since he was a baby, he watched his father’s games and saw his first World Cup Tournament on television. He ran to his mother in the kitchen and told her, that he was going to be a great football player. His mother was not happy about it, but she promised to support him under one condition- that he graduates from high school and college. Those two conditions took opportunities from him, but his mother was everything to him, and Gulf knew he could it. Unlike most players, Gulf did not have the luxury of trying out and joining the football club division. He was part of the U12 division until he entered high school and had to quit when his mother lost his job, and they moved back to Phuket City to live with his grandmother.

He took it upon himself to stay vigilant and taught himself. Everyday. After graduating high school, a friend of his father, unknown to Gulf at that time, Mr. Suppasit, the owner of Bangkok F.C. came over his house with an offer but Gulf rejected him at first. He was a freshman in college, played college ball but his focus was mostly on his studies rather than football. The man was kind

As time passed, the man came over his house one to three times, and finally, Gulf accepted with the condition that he finishes school first. He was the youngest person from his town to be in college, and by the time he graduated he would twenty-one. He wanted to fulfill his promise to his mother before giving his heart and soul to his dream. Mr. Suppasit accepted the condition but hired a private coach to work one on one with him to keep him in shape.

Now he was here in Bangkok, part of Bangkok F.C- fulfilling his dream. He closed his eyes. All at once, a hundred memories surged back—building sandcastles at the beach, playing soccer, meeting Champ and Mr. Suppasit, entering high school, winning his College Cup finals, graduating college, signing with Bangkok F.C. and losing his virginity last month. He had done all of these things first before his career and his football commitments overshadowed everything else. He knew once he began working finding time for anything that was not football related would become increasingly difficult.

***

Mon (July 22)

When he woke in the morning and remembered that he was in Bangkok F.C. he exhaled relieved as the fear that he might have been dreaming wore off. He was up an hour early and called for a taxi to take to Bangkok F.C Chaloem Phrakiat Sports Training Center. Going straight to the locker room, Gulf avoided the cafeteria and breakfast with his teammates for his morning jog before practice, to get his blood flowing.

Alone in the locker after his morning run, it took Gulf ages to change into his training kit. He was distracted, overthinking, and nervous as hell. As he waited, Gulf cracked a new bottle of water and gulped it down before his nerves got the best of him. It wasn’t long until the other players flooded into the locker room, horsing playing and shouting. It was strange, Gulf had somehow expected them to be in mourning for Mr. Suppasit who died last month but he did not judge. People had their way of grieving. Though he was close to Mr. Suppasit, he did not want to assume his teammates were also.

They didn’t seem notice Gulf who sat in the corner of the last bench. Then within minutes later, as more players came in the locker room, the locker room was filled with banter, cursing, and people stripping out of their clothes and changing into their training kit.

“Hi,” Gulf heard and looked up to see Zee Pruk, team Captain/Midfielder. His eyes widen as he stared at the man before him. Pruk is one of the important names in Thailand, not just in Bangkok F.C. His father was a football star, and like him, Zee was an excellent player evidenced backed by the fact that Bangkok F.C kept him on with a long, lucrative contract instead of selling him. He was the oldest among the players and the only player among them who's been to the World Cup. To play on the World Cup was something most boys would give up anything, even a kidney to experience.

“Hi, P’,” Gulf replied as Zee stared at him dumbfounded for a second, and then smiled.

“You must be the rookie,” said Zee.

Gulf nodded, “I’m Gulf Kanawut,” he introduced himself.

“Zee Pruk,” he said, with a witty smile, “But I’m sure you already knew. Welcome to the team.”

“Thank you,” said Gulf.

“How did you sneak in here rookie?” Gulf heard another voice exclaim as they turned forward to see Bright Vachirawit, Striker. Bright was one of the players the same age as him. He was a homegrown product of Bangkok F.C and a local Bangkok-born. He joined the club as an apprentice, age fifteen.

Gulf stared at him and realized all eyes were on him now, not sure what to say- he refrained from speaking.

“He was early before any of you dumb shit,” said Zee, “A habit you need to develop Bright.”

“Aww, I thought I was past the ass-kissing stage boss,” retorted Bright laughing, joined by the others.

“And nobody did it better than you stupid,” retorted Zee laughing, “Gulf here is one of us now, treat him as such.”

Bright started clapping and one by one, every player in the locker room joined in the applause with loud teasing cheering echoing within the room. Though they were teasing, Gulf appreciated the humor.

“They’re idiots but don’t take it too serious,” said Zee gently squeezing his shoulders, as he stands up.

“Alright guys!” a voice echoed in the room, and all the noise died down as everyone found a spot and faced the front. It was the Head coach, Panjan Kawin. Only 33 years old, Coach Kawin was a former Thai professional footballer who played as a striker for the Thailand National Football team, but his career was cut short by a knee injury. “Listen up, we have a guest, Mr. Suppasit would like a word.”

Gulf knew Mr. Suppasit had a daughter but who was this person, a brother? The noise died down as a man and woman came in through the door.

“Many thanks, Coach,” a familiar deep voice echoed in the locker making Gulf’s heart skip a beat and his whole body tensed.

_It couldn’t be? What the fuck is he doing here?_

_“_ My name is Mew Suppasit,” he continued, “I know since my father's death, many of you have lots of questions about the team’s future…and I…”

 _It was him. Mew. There was no mistaking it. Not even if he had an identical twin. What the hell is he doing here?_ Thought Gulf, as Mew’s voice echoed in his ear. He felt sick. Mew's eyes were traveling around the room as he spoke, any second now he was going to see him. 

_Fuck what should I do?_

“And I Mew Suppasit, as your new President would…” Mew’s voice trailed as his gaze met Gulf, who immediately looked down, but seconds later glanced up again to catch his gaze briefly. Mew stared at him momentarily in disbelief, and continued, “As your new President I am here to tell you not to worry about anything. We’ll recover as a team. And together we will reach new heights...” Mew met Gulf’s gaze again. Gulf could read his emotions, shock, fury. Fear. He cleared his throat, “Anyway, I look forward to working with all of you.”

Applause filled the room, as Mew bid his goodbyes and left the locker room. Gulf was stricken unable to move, as the color drained from his face.

“Alright let’s hit the pitch!” ordered Coach Kawin. Gulf sat still unaware of the order, his head spinning. He felt distinctly nervous, even a little sick. He wanted to get out of here and go back home.

“Are you okay?” he heard.

He looked up and saw Saint Suppapong, Midfielder, and the youngest in the team. Gulf shook his head and inhaled as Saint introduced himself.

“I know who you are,” Gulf replied with a warm smile, as he got to his feet “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” said Saint.

Fear shot through his chest as he followed Saint towards the field. The full team was already in place, lined up in the center of the pitch. The striker stood at one end. The wingers and central midfielders came next, then the defensive midfielders, followed by wing-backs and central defenders and the goalkeepers.

Nerves juddered in his sternum. He didn’t know whether there was a hierarchy as far as who stood where, so he just stood behind Saint. Gulf took a deep breath and shook any thoughts of Mew from his mind.

Seconds later, the whistle went off and his teammates took off running, and so did Gulf but he knew the sweat that broke out on his forehead had nothing to do with the exercise.


	3. Chapter 3

The whistle went off. It was his turn. Gulf took a deep breath and took his position behind the ball. He smirked this exercise was simple enough- It was an assisting exercise, all he had to do was get past the defenders and cross the ball to the striker for him to assist. But Gulf understood it as an exercise of just getting the ball into the net. A test of speed and creativity. 

In front of him stood two defenders, and behind them stood two center backs all poised for him to begin. At the sound of the second whistle, Gulf runs up to the ball as the other man charged at him, he feinted right and sent the two defenders curving right while he raced left with the ball. They recovered quickly as the two center backs charged forward. Bright run right, then left, trying to position himself to receive the ball.

Gulf came to a stop, studying the four defenders before him. He knew this was an assisting exercise but there was no way he could dribble past the defender in time to pass the ball to Bright. Quickly analyzing his situation, he smiled when he noticed the space to the left of the players- there were other ways to get the ball into the net without having to pass to the striker.

Gulf feinted a dribble as the man curved with his feinted move, he drew back his right foot and booted the ball with the inside his foot, hitting it low down on the right and sent the ball curving the way he wanted, and he shot it squarely into the net.

Gulf smiled, it wasn’t the most ideal and he noticed getting past the four defenders is where most his teammates failed, sometimes thinking outside the box was necessary.

For a split second no one made a sound. Then Zee broke the silence with vigorous applause, and the rest of the team joined in, whistling, and cheering their approval. Gulf smiled proudly, as he turned to Coach Kawin who gave him a thumbs up. Gulf exhaled; glad he did not get in trouble for improvising outside the exercise. But he played forward, assisting the striker in scoring goals was why he was there.

By the time practice was over, the sun-scorched high above the field, and it was humid. His jersey stuck to his body with sweat and his hair clung to his forward that was glistening with sweat in the afternoon sun. Training with Bangkok F.C aka The Fire Bulls was far more structured and technical than he was used to back home. Although he had no problem keeping up physically, it was a reminder that he was far from home.

“That was awesome,” Saint slapped him on the back as they walked off the field, “How did you learn to curve a ball like that?”

Gulf smiled, “It’s one of my favorite hat tricks,” Gulf replied shyly. He was self-taught and most of his practices came from watching videos and analyzing players like Beckham, Messi, Murinho, Lampard, Ronaldo, and Drogba. As a fan of Chelsea, he followed the English football league.

“Gulf,” called Coach Kawin.

“See you later,” said Saint.

“See ya,” replied Gulf as he turned and approached the Coach, “Yes Coach.”

“Awesome shot out there,” said Coach Kawin.

Gulf’s eyes widen, “Th-thank you,” he stuttered feeling shy.

“Mr. Suppasit and I were very close,” said Coach Kawin, “He showed me your videos and I was impressed. He would’ve loved to see you here with us. You have a good head on your shoulders, rookie, welcome to the Fire Bulls.”

Gulf buzzed with excitement, “Thank you.” he said. He had no idea Mr. Suppasit was so taken by him. The man was like a father he never had. Gulf bit his lower lip, feeling emotional.

“Alright, hit the showers, I’ll see you tomorrow,” said Coach Kawin, patting him on the back as he walked away.

As he approached the locker room, he was met Assistant Manager Punpee who wondered out of the locker room.

“There you are,” she said, “Come with me the Vice-president would like to speak with you.”

“I haven’t showered yet-“

Assistant Manager Punpee laughed, “Don’t worry about it, she is used to a sweaty and smelly man.”

 _Mrs. Suppasit?_ Thought Gulf, his body tensing. _It must be Mew’s sister, the one Mr. Suppasit mentioned briefly before, or maybe it was Mew’s wife? Wait- he had no wedding ring on. There is no way he is married. It must be his sister._

“Coming? You don’t keep your bosses waiting,” called out Assistant Manager Punpee. Gulf shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he jogged a little to catch up with her.

***

Gulf took a deep breath, his thought circling as he stood before the door. The Assistant Manager led him to the office and left without announcing his arrival at all. He knocked on the door and waited. Once permitted, he opened the door and as he stepped inside images of the night in Los Angeles floated in his mind. He swallowed, nervously as his hand slightly trembled. He had no idea what to expect in such a circumstance. Who would?

 _Deep breaths. You can do this, Gulf,_ he thought. _So, you slept with the owner of the team that you signed with? No big deal. It’s not like you knew._

The office was huge; open, light, and contemporary yet stylish. There was a large Fire Bull embellishing the wall behind the desk.

“Mr. Kanawut,” said the gorgeous woman behind the clear desk, “Come, take a seat." Gulf exhaled relieved. Mew was nowhere in sight. He still felt uncomfortable being alone with Mr. Suppasit's daughter, Chermarn Suppasit, aka Ploy the Ice Queen. Gulf knew she was Technical Director of Bangkok F.C. but not Vice-president as well.

Gulf settled in the black leather seat, nervously intertwining his finger as he looked at the Vice President,

“I suppose you are wondering why I've called you in here," She started, though she didn't give him time to respond, “I wanted to put a face to the name,” she said, leaning back in her seat, legs and arms crossed.

Gulf blinked, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Meetings with the bosses always made him tense.

“My late father was very fond of you,” she continued, “But fondness is not why you’re here my father has an eye for talent. I have seen your videos, and I am impressed. For an unstable footballer, you have the raw unsystematic talent that we’re missing. You have a fire in your DNA, and I expect to see that hunger on the field during practice because whether you debut or not depends on what you show Coach Kawin. Seize this opportunity.”

“I will.”

“I know you will,” she said with a smile, “On behalf of my father, I welcome you to the Fire Bulls.” 

“Thank you, Ma’am,” replied Gulf.

***

As soon as he left the sports training center, Gulf rang Champ to meet up with him. So much had happened that he felt like he was going to explode. Though he hoped he was numb enough to talk about it with Champ without breaking down. 

They meet at a small café near his condo.

“So, are you going to tell the emergency or not?” asked Champ sipping his drink.

Gulf took a couple of deep breaths. _Where to start?_ “Um…okay…do you remember P"Mew, the guy I slept with in Los Angeles?”

“That sexy Thailand guy. Yeah, who would forget? He so sexy.”

“Yeah, he still is sexy,” Gulf mumbled, and shook his head to avoid getting distracted by lustful thoughts, “I ran into him again.”

“Shut up!” exclaimed Champ, “That’s so cool. Where?”

Gulf exhaled, trying to find the words without passing out, “At my training center.”

Champ met his gaze, his eyes wide with excitement, “Did you guys talk? Are you going to hook up? Did you get his number?”

“That won’t be happening…” Gulf’s voice trailed off. Feeling thirsty he grabbed his drink and took a long sip.

Champ stared at him confused, “What? Why? I thought you liked him…I mean you even stole his bracelet.”

Gulf stared at the black and white exotic gemstone bracelet around his wrist. He didn’t mean to take it, it was an impulse. He wanted something to remember Mew by- he was his first. Though Gulf did not want to be in a relationship.

“I didn’t steal it, I took it without permission,” he replied defensively, “Anyway, that’s not the point. You know Mr. Suppasit?”

“Yeah? What’s he got to do with anything?”

“He is Mew’s father, and now that he is dead, Mew Suppasit is the new owner of Bangkok F.C, which makes him my boss.”

Champ’s jaw dropped so far Gulf hoped none of his teeth fell out. As Gulf stared at his friend’s shocked face in silence.

“Oh my god!” Champ shouted, breaking the silence, “How did this happen. Didn’t you guys talk before you went back to his hotel?”

“We did but nothing in detail. He said he was a businessman, and well we never exchanged last names.”

“Oh my god,” said Champ, as everything was starting to sink in, “So what will you do? Did he recognize you?”

Gulf had no idea. He shrugged his shoulders, “Yes. I think he did. You should’ve seen his face; I slept with him. I spent the entire night having sex with him. I even had sex with him in the shower the next morning before leaving. I know he recognized me.”

“I can’t believe this…” Champ swore, “Did you speak with him?”

“No…he came in and gave the team a pep talk, then left and I went to training.”

Champ exhaled, “Sorry dude.”

Gulf bit his bottom lip. The more he thought about it, the more the whole thing was petrifying. The thing was he had really liked him. Really, really liked him. He hoped he would someday run into him again, but now that he did, he wanted to disappear. And despite being paralyzed with horror when Mew introduced himself as President, Gulf had noticed how incredibly sexy he looked in a shirt and tie, his hair was light brown contrast to last month.

Gulf grimaced at the thought.

“Well there is no use in crying over spilled milk,” Champ’s voice slightly startled him as he returned to the present.

“So, what should I do?”

“Hmm…” said Champ, “You both made a mistake, but it was an onetime thing, so I wouldn’t worry too much. Wait until he says something.”

“Right.”

Champ narrowed his eyes, “It was an onetime thing, right?”

“Of course,” Gulf said, “We both have too much to lose.”

“Exactly, so for now just see what happens. I mean it’s not like you see the bosses, everyday right?”

Gulf nodded his head in agreement. There was too much to lose and besides even though he was madly attracted to Mew, it doesn’t mean he felt the same way. They shared one night of intimacy, and that was it.

 _It was just for one night._ He thought as he caressed the bracelet. _Just one night._


	4. Chapter 4

Aug. 1st (Thu)

“Add one more box,” said Bright, who was already holding three boxes in his outstretched arms, but they were not particularly heavy. Thursday and Friday was a rest day, and somehow, he managed to convince Saint and Bright to help him with the boxes his mother sent to him.

“Show off,” said Saint.

Gulf laughed, “Just take those, I wouldn’t want your fans to kill me if something were to happen.”

“This is nothing compared to our daily workout and training,” Bright laughed as he strolled inside with the boxes he was carrying.

It’s been a week since he moved to Bangkok, and his mother sent him the rest of his stuff with a couple of boxes of fruits. His teammates weren’t rude. One or two seemed mildly curious, most appeared indifferent and some were friendly.

He especially liked his housemates, Bright and Saint. Bright was a goofball which was surprising since he seemed quiet. Looks can be deceiving he guessed. Though he was kind of cocky. As the striker, he earned his right to the loud self-confidence he displayed, in contrast to Gulf, who was still trying to find a place within the team.

Aside from his skills as a player, his cockiness maybe had to do with being on the cover of Thailand’s well-known magazines.

Saint like him was quiet, and due to his pretty face, many would think he was wasting his time being football, but Gulf saw that he would prove them all wrong on the field. Like Bright, he also has been on covers of a variety of magazines. Gulf wondered if he would also have to model for magazines once he debuts.

“Are you going to join us tonight?” asked Saint, as Gulf directed him to place the box in the kitchen and not his room.

“Your mother does know we are fed right?” tease Saint.

Before Gulf could answer, his phone rang, “Excuse me,” he said to Saint, glancing at the unknown number on the screen, he picked up the phone, “Hello?”

“Hey, It’s Mew,” a lowered familiar voice echoed from the other end of the phone.

Gulf was stunned. The catch in his breathing was involuntary, as was the quickening of his pulse at the mention of that name.

“Hello?”

“Yes, I’m still here,” Gulf quickly replied, glancing up at Saint who looked steadily at him for a moment.

“Sorry for calling out of the blue, but can we talk?” asked Mew.

“Sure,” replied Gulf, “When?”

“Right now. I’ll text you the address,” answered Mew.

“Um…o-okay.”

After the phone cut off, Gulf stared at the screen, and several seconds later, a text message popped up. He opened it, and it was an address. His stomach fluttered. The very thought of seeing Mew was terrifying and thrilling at the same time.

“Are you okay?” he heard Saint ask.

“Yea-yeah,” he stuttered, putting his phone away, “I have to go do something really fast- “

“The last box,” Bright interrupted him, walking inside the condo, “Where do you want it?”

“Just place it in that corner,” replied Gulf, “I’ll fix everything later. Something important came up.”

“Oh?” said Bright, as he and Saint exchanged puzzled gazes.

“Thanks again for your help, I’ll treat you guys to drinks,” he said and turned to away, leaving his teammates baffled.

***

The address led to a hotel that took approximately 50 minutes. The room was a book under Jongcheveevat. In the elevator, Gulf checked his appearance in the elevator mirror, though he knew it almost certainly wouldn’t matter how he looked. He had to face Mew.

 _Deep breaths. You can do this,_ Gulf, he encouraged himself, but deep down he was scared out of his mind.

Gulf stepped out of the elevator on wobbly legs and headed for the room he was told to go. In front of the door, Gulf paused before knocking on the door.

“Fucking hell,” Gulf sighed, mumbled, and knocked on the damn door. Mew opened the door almost immediately like he was on the other side of the door listening for Gulf’s arrival. He was still dressed in work clothes- a black designer suit and his tie were pulled down, the bottom was undone. 

_Fuck he is gorgeous._ Thought Gulf.

Mew looked at him up and down, his eyes fixing on his lips briefly, and he coughed a little before standing aside to let him in and closed the door. If Gulf weren’t ready to hyperventilate or pass out, he would be fluttered to think that Mew was checking him out. Entering the hotel room, Gulf, almost dizzy with the mixture of conflicting feelings, gulped and tried to breathe evenly. 

Gulf followed as Mew led him towards the living room – it was very tastefully decorated contemporary but not his style at all.

“This brings back memories,” Gulf offered, trying to ease the tension as Mew stood before him loss at words.

“Yeah,” Mew said quietly, “Do you want anything. Water? Beer? Soda?”

“I’m fine…” said Gulf, looking around the room, “Actually can I have water?” Mew nodded and head towards the minibar, while Gulf waved of the strange déjà vu he was feeling.

Mew came back with two bottles of water and handed one to Gulf. He sat on the sofa, and Gulf watched as Mew opened his bottle and gulped it down. Gulf swallowed hard, gawking at him. His mind flashed back to their night in Los Angeles, and he blushed. Mew cleared his throat, and Gulf realized he’d been caught checking him out.

“Are you planning on standing there all day?” Mew said with a soft chuckle, as he placed his bottle down on the floor.

Gulf relaxed a little at that and moved to sit beside him on the sofa but with enough space, respecting the boundary of boss and employee. Mew said nothing. Gulf had no idea what to say.

There was an awkward pause.

“You never told me you were a footballer,” Mew said. His voice was husky, but he didn’t sound mad.

“It never came up,” Gulf replied, honestly.

“True, we weren’t really into talking that night,” Mew said.

“I know right." Gulf rumbled on, "I just wanted to be being with you so much, that I didn’t even think to ask your last name. I mean it’s not like I do that all the time. You were my first and I- “

“It’s alright, we didn’t know anything about each other,” Mew interrupted him, “I liked you too but that doesn’t matter anymore. I just hope we can move past it.”

Mew glanced towards him, and dark brown eyes probed Gulf’s lighter ones, looking for something. Gulf was not sure what.

Gulf nodded his head, “You are my boss and I’m your employee,” Gulf said, “I understand no one can ever find out what we did.”

“Yeah,” Mew said, his voice trailing off, then cleared his throat, “So how do you like being a part of the Fire Bulls?”

Having anticipated the worst, Mew’s question took him by surprise. Mew was speaking to him as though he was his boss, nothing more. Which he was Gulf reminded himself.

Gulf smiled, “I’m psyched but I’m looking forward to being part of a great team,” Gulf said, meeting his gaze again.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Mew looked at him, his cool, stoic face gave nothing away. Then his eyes fell from Gulf’s face then to down to his lips, where his eyes linger for just a fraction longer.

Gulf swallowed hard, watching Mew gaze at him like that made his body heat up. He needed to get out of here before he does something he was going to regret.

“I’ve wondered...” Mew started but then stopped. Mew shook his head, dismissing whatever it was he was going to say, and instead said “I’m glad we can be mature about this.” Gulf nodded, he was thirsty now, so he opened his bottle, and took a sip of water and closed it.

“I used to have a bracelet like that,” Mew said looking at Gulf’s hand. Gulf’s eyes widen, as he stared at the bracelet then glance up at Mew, embarrassed.

“Um…actually it’s yours,” he replied, quickly regretting his response as Mew’s eyes widen as well.

They sat in silence for a while, as Gulf’s admission sunk into Mew’s brain. Mew’s eyes darted from Gulf’s wrist to his eyes, then smiled.

“Is that why you left before I woke up?” he asked with a smirk. Gulf’s face turned completely red.

“Sorry,” Gulf said, moving to take off the bracelet and return it, but Mew moved towards him. He reached out and took Gulf’s hand. An electrical current passed between them when they touched, and Gulf wondered if Mew felt the same jolt he did. He looked up at him as Mew’s fingers momentarily brushed his hand.

When their eyes met, they melted into each other, and All Gulf could think about was him. How close he was. How he felt. How he smelled and before any of them could think, their lips met in a fierce, teasing, coaxing movement of lips and tongue, but soon it grew deeper, harder. Mew was kissing him in a possessive way. 

Gulf was turned on beyond belief. His body reacted, arousal growing deep inside him. The hard pressure in his cock undeniable. It should have shocked him or at least reminded him that he worked for this man.

But it didn't.

Instead of charged with more sexual heat and more intensity than anything Gulf could imagine, Gulf removed his tie and moved on top of him, straddling his hips. Their lips parted only to come crashing together again. Mew’s hands held him; fingers dug into his hips. His hands were so sure and demanding, that Gulf couldn’t keep his hips from thrusting slowly, and soon they were grinding into each other through two layers of thin fabric.

Their tongues tangled in an erotic imitation of their hips' rhythm. There was no rational thought anymore, no room for consideration or consequence.

Mew lowered his hands to find the hem of Gulf’s shirt and slid his hands underneath to feel the hot skin and adjusted himself until he was lying on his back with his head against the armrest. Gulf could feel his entire front against his. Mew was hard. So was he.

But then Gulf’s phone started ringing, which happened to break whatever horny trance their lips broke apart and gazed at each other, and immediately they both felt a flash of regret. Mew dropped his hands from him as moved off his lips, and settling back on the couch, as his phone continued to ring.

Avoiding Mew’s stare, he looked down taking a deep breath, trying to regain his breath…I should go,” Gulf quickly said standing up before Mew could reply. But before he could storm of Mew stood up and grabbed his wrist.

Gulf gasped at the unexpected gesture and remained motion, loss at words as Mew gently turned him to face him. Gulf watched as Mew opened his mouth, but then closed it again, clearly deciding not to say whatever it was he was about to say. Then he looked at him unable to find the words.

They remained like that for a long moment before Mew released his wrist and stepped back and Gulf turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday was another practice day but damn the rain. Gulf’s mood was already fucked, and the grey days made it worse. Though he was drenched in rain, mud, and sweat, his skin burned hot. His performance over the week was disastrous.

In the locker room, after practice he was approached by some of his teammates who weren’t pleased about his performance.

“Dude what’s wrong with you?” hissed one of the players standing before him.

“Dude back of,” retorted Gulf, drying his wet body with brutal haste, he refused to let himself think of Mew and that sizzling kiss.

“A passing drill means to pass the damn ball!” retorted the player.

“Guys come on,” said Saint intervening between them.

“Dude, go bark at someone else okay,” retorted Gulf, irritated, “I’m not in the fucking mood.”

“What the fuck did you say!

“You fucking heard me!”

“Son of a bitch!” the player exclaimed, shoving Gulf, who held his balance and pushed the guy back that would have quickly become a brawl if Bright had not stepped between them pulled the other player back, as Saint held on to Gulf. A chorus of groans filled the locker room.

“That’s enough!” exclaimed Zee who had just entered the locker room from the shower stall, “This shit right here cannot happen!”

“Try talk-“

“Shut the fuck up!” Zee interrupted the player, “This is a team, all alright if you disagree than you discuss like grown men. We haven’t had a chance to play together but we have teammates at each other’s throat already. Now shake hands and move the fuck along!”

“Come on,” Saint soothed Gulf, who inhaled deeply and took a step forward towards the other player, reluctantly holding out his hand. The other player scoffed, as Zee glared at him, and gestured for him to shake Gulf’s hand.

They quickly shook hands and pulled apart just as quickly.

“We need to bond as a team. Become a true, impenetrable unit,” continued Zee, doing his job as captain.

“P’Zee is right,” said Bright, “Which is why we should hit up the bar tonight, alcohol will unite us!”

“That’s right,” said Zee, “It’s mandatory tonight we will meet up at Maldives Pub& Restaurant at 7 pm. Fire!”

“Bulls!” chanted the team.

While his teammates cheered, Gulf returned to his locker and continued dressing.

“Gulf,” called Coach Kawin, who stood by the entrance, gesturing for Gulf to come outside. Gulf sighed, as his teammates whispered among each other. Gulf knew he was going to get a pep talk or maybe a punishment.

Joining the Coach outside, Gulf prepared himself mentally for whatever lecture was coming ahead.

“Coach?”

“Do you want to explain what’s going on?” Coach Kawin turned around to face him.

“I have no excuse Coach,” he replied, standing his ground. He held his gaze. “I have not had my head in the game, and it won’t happen again.”

“Good. Now I know you have it in you to do better.” Said Coach Kawin, “We have three months of practice, you need to take this opportunity because it will decide whether you debut or not, understood?”

“Yes Coach.”

Coach Kawin exhaled, his gaze softening, “I know it’s hard to move and make a place for yourself in a new town, but if you need help, we have people you can talk to.”

“Thank you, Sir, I’ll take it to consideration.”

“Alright, you have a nice day and stay out of the rain,” said Coach, gently patting him on the back as he walked away.

“You too, Coach,” Gulf replied.

Back in the locker room, all eyes were on him, but Gulf finished dressing up and grabbed his duffle bag.

“Everything okay?” asked Saint. Gulf nodded his head. “It’s raining, we can give you a lift home.”

“I need to clear my head,” Gulf shook his head, “Thanks though, maybe next time.”

Gulf walked in a daze in the quiet hallway, feeling like a robot. He just wanted to be away from it all. He couldn’t stop thinking about Mew. It was a strange feeling that on the second floor was the executive building. Somewhere up there, Mew was in his office. The guy he was crazy about was his boss? This kind of thing just didn’t happen. He had lost his virginity to his boss. It was impossible to process.

He exhaled, then the sound of the elevator caught his attention he glanced towards it as the door opened, and Mew stepped out before him. Gulf stared at Mew, and he stared back at him. His eyes bored into Gulf, and they had themselves one of those moments. For a long second, they just stared at each other.

Gulf drew in a breath.

Mew was all cool, calm, and collected like he had some special self-control switch he could turn off and on. Whereas, Gulf didn't. Hell, he really needed to regain control of his mind and body. Gulf’s temper was frayed, He was at breaking point with this man.

Something had to give.

When Gulf looked up, his eyes went from Mew to the hallway bathroom near the elevator, and then back to Mew’s eyes, who stared at him puzzled, and then acting on high emotions-irrational instincts he moved towards Mew, grabbing him by the hand and lead him towards the bathroom and the door slammed behind them.

Mew staggered backward as Gulf closed the distance between them, pushed him back against the sink, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

It wasn't sweet, and it wasn't polite. It was want and need, Frenzy and deep. Mew froze against him for just a moment, surprised by Gulf’s sudden attack. But as Gulf’s tongue met his, Gulf could feel him melt into him and soon gave in. Gulf didn’t hold back. Didn’t check his lust. His body pushed against Mew, hard and rough while Mew’s hands were on him pushing, gripping, and holding him- hardened cock against each other. Hot, hard, aching.

In his mind, Gulf knew this was wrong, but his body betrayed him. They pulled at each other’s clothes, and with one fast motion Mew lifted him and switched them as he placed Gulf onto the sink, and Gulf wrapped his legs around his hips, pulling him in tighter, thrusting their crotches together. Tearing his mouth from Gulf, Mew sucked on his neck tormenting Gulf’s Adam’s apple as he did so. Gulf groaned- the sound hungry. And submissive. A low moan tore from Mew’s throat.

Without removing his mouth from Gulf’s throat, Mew pulled at his short, making just enough space between them so Gulf could get his feet back on the floor. Gulf’s erection sprung out immediately out as his shorts and underwear dropped. Mew plunged his mouth onto mine, taking hold of Gulf’s cock and slid his hand, gripping and twisting.

"Fuck!" Gulf groaned in his mouth. Heat ripped right through him, from his toes and his scalp and surges in thick, short bursts. His cock erupted, hot and pulsing, as Mew watched him come. Lost to everything but him, Gulf’s body pressed against his, his head on Mew’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Mew whispered against his neck, “I’ve missed you.”

“Not yet,” Gulf whispered Though thrilled Mew produced such an intense response from a simple handjob, Gulf couldn’t help but also feel a bit disappointed that Mew would be going home with a set of blue balls. He wanted him to experience the same. "Now let me taste you." They came this far might as well leave him satisfied.

Gulf continued to push him back, making just enough space, as he made his way down to Mew’s pants. He knelt before him. Gulf looked up at him, Mew’s eyes were wide but dark and glazed.

Gulf smirked, as he reached for the buckle and yanked at it then popped the button of his pants. Gulf glanced up at Mew again. He looked at Gulf with question and fire in his eyes shocked by the boldness of the action in such a public place.

After unbuttoning his pants and sliding down the zipper in agonizing slowness, Gulf extracted Mew’s long, thick cock. Mew stared at him in wonder as he took in the sight of his manhood.

_Oh fuck._

Gulf grabbed his hips and licked his entire length, and leaking slit... His mouth watered and he groaned, but his lips opened to take him, to taste him.

Mew groan, closing his eyes. He bucked his hips, and his hands held Gulf’s face as his cock slid in and out of his mouth. Gulf worked him, sucking and licking. Mew’s grip on his hair tightened. Three more pumps and Mew growled low rumbled sound as he swelled and exploded in his mouth. Mew trembled violently through his orgasm, as Hot, salty cum jetted from the slit, splashing over the back of Gulf’s tongue, and trickling down his throat.

As Gulf licked him and let him go from his mouth. Mew tucked himself back into his pants. And when Gulf stood up, they both chuckled, as they fixed and clean themselves. They stood there for a few too-short minutes, catching their breaths.

“Well, looks like someone has been practicing,” Mew huffed out a chuckle.

Gulf smiled and shrugged, and Mew gave him a half a grin “Mmmmm, well I had a good teacher,” Gulf teased back, his mind still processing the fact that he had just given a blow job to his boss in the bathroom.

Licking at his lips Mew turned his stare back up to Gulf’s face. “Not bad.” Gulf’s face flashed brighter than it was, as he turned away from Mew’s gaze. His eyes were downcast, whether shy or regretful, he just didn’t know. All he knew was that, he wanted this. He wanted Mew as much as he wanted to be a footballer.

“P’Mew,” Gulf called quietly “What we just did…well, that's something I'd like to do again.”

“I want you too, but I want to do this right,” said Mew.

“What do you mean?”

“Gulf,” he whispered. He looked at him with his imploring brown eyes. "I do want to, but..."

“But what?”

“We really can’t do this,” he answered, “I’m sure you-“

“I want to be with you,” Gulf cut him off, “It’s not like we have to tell anyone, but if you don't want to then just tell me now.”

Mew smiled and came up to him, cupped his face in his hands, and brought his lips down on his. It was a quick soft kiss that somehow reassured Gulf that he was not crazy or alone for feeling the way he does. Mew broke the kiss but still had his eyes on his. His gaze was hot and sincere.

Mew looked at him seriously for a moment, then said, “I’m really crazy about you. we’ll have to be discreet, But we can still hang out, yeah?”

Gulf grinned, “I’d like that,” he replied and kissed him again. It was a soft, make-out kind of kiss. Gulf’s whole face shone, and a light pink tinted his cheeks. Mew’s phone chirped. He tore his lips and took a shaky step back.

“I should head back to work,” he chuckled, “Seems like my presence is missed. Just wait a couple of minutes before heading out.” Gulf nodded, as Mew placed another peck to his lips, and walked to the door. Gulf followed but stopped at the doorway. He listened as Mew’s footsteps faded.

 _Holy shit!_ He thought as everything sunk in.

***

Arriving at Maldives Pub& Restaurant, five minutes late because he met up with Champ, Gulf took in the décor, lighting, and sound system with a practiced gaze, and then turned his attention to look for his teammates. Remembering Saint’s instructions, Gulf saw his teammates sitting at the long row of tables in the back of the restaurant. It was for privacy, though they looked like a bunch of college frat boys.

“Hey look who decided to show up!” exclaimed Bright carrying an impossible amount of shot glasses in his hands, placing them on the table, “Let our latecomer drink first so he can catch up to us!”

The team cheered and chanted as Gulf joined his teammates. He’d just have to be here for an hour, then he would have fulfilled his end of the bargain.

“Drink up!” exclaimed Bright, handing him a glass. Gulf sighed, having no choice but to take the shot.

He held up the glass, “Fire!”

“Bulls!” his teammate responded as he downed the amber liquid. As gross as it was, It was smoother than expected. As the chanting and cheers exploded, Gulf forced himself to swallow five more of the vile liquid. His teammates roared and applauded wildly. 

At that moment, a dizzying beat flooded the room, as Gulf took a seat at an empty chair. His eyes scanned the table, and he felt at ease.

thoughts drifted to Mew, and he smiled. He was glad he took the risk that allowed them to carry on whatever it was between them. After all, there was nothing illegal going on. Yes, it was frowned upon.

They just had to be discreet when they meet up. Gulf wasn’t looking for a relationship. He wasn’t looking for anything. Gulf had plenty of reasons for not wanting a relationship: too busy, career-focused, and yet he wanted to be with Mew.

When they are together, Gulf couldn’t think of him as the CEO of Bangkok F.C. To him he was simply Mew. The man that makes him weak in his knees, and gets his heart pounding just at the thought of him.


End file.
